


Then

by shahha



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahha/pseuds/shahha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn tells her newborn daughter about how she and Ali met and fell in love. (Don't worry, she's more succinct than Ted Mosby)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot inspired by the Brad Paisley song "Then"

She’s beautiful. She’s beautiful and you can’t take your eyes off of her--off of either one of them, really. Clara Rose Krieger-Harris came into the world just six days ago, a tiny and feisty bundle of joy and you haven’t been able to take your eyes off of her or your wife in the days since. It’s been a busy week with your first child’s birth and family and friends coming from all over the country to visit the tiniest (and cutest) member of your family. Everyone has gone home now and, for the first time ever, it’s just you, Ali, and Clara, a little family all your own. 

 

Soon after your last guest has headed for the airport, Ali announces that she’s going to take a much needed shower, leaving you and your daughter alone, laying in your and Ali’s king size bed. You’re on your side, head propped up in your hand, and you watch as Clara’s tiny eyes flutter open. 

 

“Hi, honey,” you coo, placing a gentle kiss on her little forehead. “Sorry it’s been so crazy the last few days; you had a lot of people who couldn’t wait to meet you but it’s just us now, okay?” 

 

Clara squirms a little, swaddled tightly in a teal baby blanket, so you unwrap her so she can move her arms, smiling as her little hand grips your pointer finger. “I want to tell you a story, is that okay?” you question gently. “I want to tell you how mama and I met and fell in love. I know, I know, I told you all this when you were in her tummy but I can’t help myself: moms repeat themselves all the time and you have to get used to it because you’re lucky enough to have two.”

 

You pause for a moment, gathering your thoughts as Clara looks up at you, already looking so much like your wife. “Mama and I first met in Cancun. No, not on spring break, we met during my first training camp with the senior national team. I was so nervous; I only knew a few people but your mama was so nice and welcoming that I instantly felt like I was part of that weird family. I thought she was beautiful the first time I saw her and had to force myself not to stare.  Lucky for you and me, she thought I was cute too. We had our first date there, down in Cancun, and although I didn’t tell her, I swear I loved her already.

 

“We did long distance for a long time and it was hard but I think it made us stronger: we had to learn how to communicate because we couldn’t rely on physical cues to determine how the other was feeling. We would skype for  _ hours  _ telling each other about our days and sometimes we even slept with our computers running, just to feel like we were sleeping in the same bed instead of an entire ocean and half a continent away. I loved her so much and thought I couldn’t love her more than I did then but I was so, so wrong.” You pause and tickle Clara’s belly for a second before continuing with your story, “we broke up at the end of 2011 but don’t worry, we were terrible at being broken up and got back together just after New Years when we were able to talk about all the things that split us up”.

 

“It was lucky we got back together when we did because neither one of us would have made it through 2012 without the other. Mama tore her ACL just a few months before the Olympics and I wished everyday that it was me instead--so she wouldn’t be in pain and miss out on her dream of winning a gold medal--and that’s when I knew that I would marry her someday. I moved to Germany to be closer to her when the league here folded that year but we didn’t stay long because they made a new league here. So we packed everything up and moved to DC so mama could play in her hometown. I didn’t care where I played as long as I could be close to her. Living together for the first time was so much fun and we learned so much more about each other and ourselves during those first few months back in the States. We were in love and chasing our dreams together and nothing was going to stop us. We won the World Cup in 2015 and I thought we’d never be happier than we were that night in our hotel room after celebrating with our teammates and friends all night but, again, I was wrong.”

 

Clara is still looking up at you and you take her awakness as a sign to continue. “We did long distance again in 2016 when Orlando got a team. Like mama, I wanted to play in my hometown and she was nothing but supportive of my wish. I had to pack my stuff a little at a time--neither one of us would have been able to handle me moving out over night-- but even still, we both cried when I packed my last box. We were never apart for long, but every day apart felt like an eternity. 

 

“We got engaged shortly after the Olympics when I went to visit mama after the season ended. I was going to propose to her, so I brought her ring with me, but she beat me to it because she was ‘tired of waiting’,” you explain, adding the air quotes for emphasis. “It was just the two of us in our DC place and she made me dinner and told me how much she loves me and that she couldn’t wait anymore.

 

“For all the years it took us to get engaged, we sure moved quickly after that. We planned a wedding in record time and I swore I’d never see anyone more beautiful than your mama or be more in love than on our wedding day. Turns out, I was wrong on both counts. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress but, ironically, I couldn’t wait to take it off of her but that’s not a story for innocent little ears. We wanted you so bad that we started seeing doctors right after our honeymoon. We thought it might take a while but got pretty lucky that it didn’t take many tries before we found out about you.”

 

You look down lovingly at your daughter, thinking about all the wonderful changes your life has undergone in the last year. “When we saw you on the ultrasound for the first time, I cried so hard that mama laughed at me even though she was crying too. I thought I couldn’t love either one of you more than I did in that moment but then I fell more in love every single day as you both got bigger and everything became more and more real. I freaked out when I got to feel you kick for the first time. Some of it was because it was a little strange but mostly it was because it finally sank in that you were in there and you were a little  _ person  _ who could do things like kick and hear my voice. Then you were born and mama and I cried when the doctor handed you to us for the first time. She looked so beautiful and more radiant than I’ve ever seen when she first held you that I fell in love with you both all over again.” 

 

Clara starts to fuss a little so you sit up and gently settle her into the crook of your arm and rock her a little, hoping to hold her off until Ali gets out of the shower and can feed her. “What I’m saying is that you and mama are the most important people in the world to me and I love you both more and more every single day and I'll keep loving you more every day for the rest of my life. And maybe one day mama and I will walk you down the aisle and hold your kids like I’m holding you now and I’ll look back on this moment and I’ll think about how much my love for you has grown throughout your life.” You gently press your lips to her forehead again and hold her near your face, breathing in the uniquely newborn scent. 

 

“I love you both more than anything,” Ali says, startling you a little. She’s wearing a fluffy robe, long hair wrapped in a towel atop her head and is leaning against the doorframe leading into your master bathroom looking refreshed and relaxed. 

 

“How long were you standing there?” You ask. 

 

“You we talking about my ACL,” she says, making her way over and joining you and Clara on the bed. 

 

“So you heard most of it,” You confirm.

 

“Yep.” She smiles, pulling you in for a quick kiss. “And I feel the same way about you and little miss Clara.”

 

You smile at each other for a few moments but the quiet is interrupted when Clara lets out a mighty wail. “I think she’s hungry,” you note. Ali nods in agreement and opens the front of her robe, leaning back against the headboard.

 

“What side did I feed her on last time?” Ali questions as you gently pass Clara into her waiting arms. 

 

You think back for a second, trying to remember. “Right,” you answer. 

 

Ali settles the hungry infant on her left side and you both watch as Clara latches almost immediately. You continue watching your wife and young daughter in awe as Clara suckles and fills her belly. It’s amazing, what Ali’s body has done in the last nine months, and you’re more certain than ever that you married an actual goddess. You’ve always considered carrying a child yourself and seeing Ali do it has only increased your desires to do so one day. For now, however, you’re perfectly content with your family of three and happily burp Clara once she’s done eating. After she’s burped, you gently lay her down for a nap in her bassinet before climbing into bed with your wife for a nap yourself. 

 

Ali snuggles into you as you get settled into bed. “I love you so much,” she mumbles sleepily. 

 

“I love you too,” you respond, gently kissing her forehead. You watch as Ali drifts off to sleep easily, thinking that it’s impossible for you to love this woman any more than you already do but knowing you’ll find a way to prove yourself wrong, just as you always have.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn can't quite tell her daughter no.

If there’s one thing that can be said about four year old Clara Krieger-Harris, it’s that she is one persistent kid. She’s not bratty--Ali and Ashlyn made sure of that--but she knows what she wants and isn’t shy about telling people. Most of the time, Ali and Ashlyn are incredibly proud of the fact that they've raised a strong-willed, independent child but other times, it's a little difficult to navigate. 

 

Ali and Ashlyn expanded their family just over five months ago when Ashlyn gave birth to their second daughter, Quinn. Since then, both have been conscious of giving Clara some one-on-one time to ease the transition. So when Ashlyn needed to go to Target to stock up on some essentials, she decided to bring Clara along for some alone time. 

 

“Okay, I think we have everything,” Ashlyn says, verifying the list on her phone. “How about we look at the clothes and you can pick something out?” she offers, looking down at Clara. 

 

Clara’s eyes light up. “Yay!” she exclaims, excitedly tugging on her mother’s hand as they enter the infant and toddler department. 

 

Much like both of her moms, Clara has an affinity for clothes, so Ashlyn gladly follows her around the clothing department as she picks out a few things she wants. They’re checking out the pajamas when something catches the young girl's attention.

 

“I want that,” she declares, excitedly pointing to a pajama set hanging at the front of the rack. 

 

Ashlyn has to stifle a laugh when she sees what Clara is pointing at. It’s a purple and yellow set that says ‘daddy’s little dreamer’ in big, bold letters on the top and smiling clouds on the bottoms. 

 

“Please, mommy?” Clara begs. “It’s my favorite colors,” she says. 

 

Ashlyn kneels down to Clara’s level. “I know, sweetie, but you can’t have that one. What about the Frozen one? You love those movies,” she offers, trying to placate the young girl.

 

“I want that one,” Clara asserts. 

 

“Honey,” Ashlyn begins, thinking about how to discuss this with her, “do you know what it says?”. 

 

“No.”

 

“It says ‘daddy’s little dreamer’, you have two mommies,” Ashlyn explains gently. At four years old, she knows that her family is just a bit different from some other families but still fails to pick up on what Ash is saying.

 

“Mommy, I know,” she says sassily. “But it’s my favorite colors,” she adds and and Ashlyn feels herself beginning to cave. After all, it’s only pajamas (which she needs), and she’ll be grown out of them soon enough. It doesn’t seem worth it to argue something so innocent and end up disappointing the excited little girl.

 

“Do you really, really want them?” Ashlyn asks one last time. 

 

“Yes, mommy,” Clara asserts.

 

Ashlyn stands up, searching the rack for Clara’s size. 

 

“Don’t forget sissy,” Clara says. 

 

“Oh, the irony,” Ashlyn mumbles to herself, plucking both sizes off the rack and putting the identical pajama sets into the cart. 

 

After realizing that they’ve picked up more than intended, Ashlyn navigates them to the checkout lane, Clara chattering the entire way about how she can’t wait to get home and show Ali her new pajamas. When they arrive back home, Ali and Quinn are in the kitchen so Ashlyn drops the bags on the floor to greet her wife and youngest daughter. 

 

“Hi,” Ali says, placing a quick kiss on Ashlyn’s lips. 

 

“Hey, I wasn’t done yet,” Ashlyn wines once they’ve broken apart. 

 

“Sorry,” Ali says, brushing her thumb over Ashlyn’s bottom lip. “Maybe we’ll put the kids to bed early tonight,” she offers. 

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ashlyn says, taking a fussy Quinn from her wife’s arms. She seems hungry, so she takes a seat on one of the barstools at the island and unbuttons the top of her shirt to feed the hungry infant. 

 

“Where’s Clara?” Ali asks, beginning to put groceries away.

 

“Taking her shoes off. And before she comes running in here, let me tell you that I tried so hard to sway her but she insisted,” Ashlyn explains vaguely as Clara finally makes her way into the kitchen, plastic Target bag in hand. 

 

“Mama, look,” she says excitedly, dumping the bag out onto the floor and holding up the pajamas. 

 

“Whoa, those are cool,” Ali compliments as if she’s never seen anything so wonderful but Ashlyn can tell she wants to laugh. "And look, they're your favorite colors," she exclaims. 

 

“I’m going to put them on right now,” Clara announces, beginning to take her other clothes off. Ali and Ashlyn stop her, telling her that she has to wait until after dinner and her bath to put them on. 

 

“How about you go put them in your room so they’re ready for after your bath?” Ali asks once they’ve convinced her to wait. 

 

Clara thinks this is a great idea and announces that she’s going to put Quinn’s in her room too, so they can both wear them tonight. 

 

Ali can’t stop laughing once Clara has skipped off to her room. “Did you try to explain it to her?” she asks.

 

Ashlyn nods as she checks on Quinn who seems to be slowing down. “I told her she has two mommies but she was so set on it being her favorite colors that she didn’t care. Then she made me get a set for Quinn too so she wouldn’t be left out.”

 

“She’s a good big sister,” Ali notes, smiling. 

 

After dinner, Clara excitedly bounds up the stairs for her bath, Ali following closely as Ashlyn goes to get Quinn ready for bed. Bathtime is quick, for once, as Clara is simply too excited about her new pajamas to take her usual long bath. Finally, both girls are ready for bed and Ali and Ashlyn can no longer contain their laughter at seeing both of their daughters in pajamas that proclaim them to be ‘daddy’s little dreamer’. 

 

“We have to take a picture of this,” Ashlyn says, nearly in tears from laughing so hard. 

 

“It’ll make a great Christmas card,” Ali quips. 

 

They take both girls downstairs and get them settled next to each other on the couch. Clara is reluctant to sit still to take the photo but finally stays put when Ali tells her that they want to send uncle Kyle a picture of how cool her new pajamas are. Clara adores Kyle so Ali knows that if anything can convince the hyper girl to sit still, it's the promise of sending uncle Kyle a picture.

 

Ashlyn takes quite a few pictures before she finally ends up with one in which both girls have their eyes open and are looking at the camera. Ali was making funny faces from behind Ashlyn so both are even smiling in a picture together for what might be the first time ever. Clara’s lightly supporting Quinn (who is close to being able to sit up by herself but not quite there yet) and their shirts are clearly visible. Ashlyn sends the picture to her and Ali's friends and family before setting it as her lockscreen. She even posts the picture to instagram, taking any opportunity to them off. 

  
_ Ashlynharris24: Yellow and purple are her favorite colors so little miss would not be swayed to get any other pair of pajamas. @akrieger11 and I can’t stop laughing #shellgetitoneday #familychristmascard #keepdreaming #mygirls _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot but decided to add it as part of this universe. We have this pajama set at my work (not Target) and my imagination trailed off so I decided to write this.


End file.
